


netflix and chill

by krotenkonig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krotenkonig/pseuds/krotenkonig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they kiss.<br/>no caps/all lower case. trying to go for something more stylistically simplistic. oneshot. karkats pov. cw for casual ableist language. title may be a bit misleading bc there is no netflix in the void</p>
            </blockquote>





	netflix and chill

the first time it happens, it’s midnight. you’re in dave’s bed; you’re wrapped around him and his cape is wrapped around you. the bottom of your sweater is riding up a little and you can feel the fabric of his pajamas on your skin. it’s hard to remember exactly how you got into this position. 

an hour ago he invited you over to help with his raps. from there it devolved into scrounging through what remained of youtube for airhorn samples to add to his beats, and then clicking your way from “how it’s made: vuvuzelas” to “will it blend? - ford fiesta”, and so on and so forth until you reached a documentary on woolly mammoths that made dave practically shit himself. with each consecutive video you both sank father and farther into the pillows and each other.

it was nice. he was nice.

but back to the present. the documentary credits are rolling. dave stretches his leg towards the end of the bed and shuts your crabtop with his foot.

“careful with that,” you mumble, half asleep, face plastered onto the front of dave’s shirt.

“you said it was indestructible, dude.” 

“it is! but. wait. fuck.” 

dave laughs. “i was super gentle ok.” 

“why didn’t you just get up to…shut it with your hands...or something….” you grasp desperately for some kind of defense for being a nitpicky asshole.

“karkat, i am so fucking comfy right now i don’t think i’d be able to get up if i wanted to. i could stay like this for years.” 

“mmph,” you say. and then, very quietly, “same.”

“what was that?”

“i said, _same_.” 

without the light from your pc, everything beyond the foot of the bed becomes smears of vague shapes in the darkness. even your own hand, resting in front of your face on dave's chest, is kind of hard to make out. but it's warm, quiet, and the feeling of being practically swaddled in dave is incredibly pleasant. you don’t think dave has ever let you this close to him before. his arms are draped loosely around your torso and his legs are slotted between yours. and his face is really close. you get an idea that quickly morphs into an urge. 

so you do something. 

you do something really awful and terrible and stupid. you move your head up to his, squinting in the dark and oh god it’s so quiet you can hear your clothes rustling. you think dave might know what you’re thinking, because his breaths are coming out so shallow now he’s barely breathing. and you’re not breathing at all as you hesitantly move forward and he doesn’t move away and you close your eyes as your mouth comes to a rest on his and fuck this is so stupid and , and, and good. his lips are soft and chapped and the little dried bits of skin scrape against your own lips as you move, hoping and praying for a reaction from dave because he has yet to reciprocate and oh god. oh god. oh god. 

a hot thrill of something like exhilaration runs through you as he tilts his head and opens his mouth ever so slightly. you press against him a little harder, but don’t dare to move your hands from where they’re frozen in place at his side and on his chest. your lips make soft, wet noises as you purse them and part them and you don’t really know how you’re supposed to be doing this but dave seems to be following along just fine, and it’s not like it’s that deep of a kiss, but there’s enough anticipation behind it that it’s way past what you’d consider chaste.

you run out of breath after five more seconds of this and you pull back, rest your forehead on his, refuse to open your eyes. you exhale shakily. the word escapes your mouth before you can stop it.

“sorry.”

dave said that so often; after accidentally brushing your hand with his when walking, when realizing he was tapping you with his foot when he had thought you were the table, when laying his head on your lap to get a more comfortable position during a movie marathon. you inevitably picked it up from him. sorry, sorry, sorry –

“it’s ok,” he says, breath damp and warm on your cheek.

“i didn’t know how to say it,” you say.

“say what?”

“that. i didn’t,” you fumble. “i didn’t know how to say what i meant so i just did…that. instead. i don’t know. words.”

“oh,” he says very quietly. and then, “okay.”

the air is so heavy with tension you suppose if you lit a match right now it’d cause a huge fiery plume to combust around you two and leave nothing but charred smudges on the bed where you once were.

you finally open your eyes and pull away to look at dave properly. there’s a dark blush spread across his cheeks and his ears and a little down his neck. he’s never been keen on eye contact, but this time his eyes flick up to meet yours. 

“i think,” he says, “i think…” he licks his lips a bit as he looks down at your hands. then he takes a breath, leans in close, and puts his mouth right next to your ear. you forget how to breathe.

“i think this is real fuckin gay,” he says.

“oh my _god_ ,” you say, and just like that, all the pent up tension dissipates. and it’s just dave. and it’s wonderful and you can’t stop yourself from laughing. 

dave moves his head down to rest against yours again. “and i also think i get what you’re trying to say. and i feel you. i feel that.”

you nod. 

“you can kiss me again if you want,” says dave.

“do you want?” you parrot the question back.

“fuck, yes, karkat, i want,” he says. so you do.

**Author's Note:**

> the "will it blend? - ford fiesta" vid is a real thing and i recommend watching it for a half-hearted chuckle


End file.
